


The Sorting Hat

by rat_baby



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_baby/pseuds/rat_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is anxious about the Sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting something because for once I'm not agonizing over it's perfection, so you'll have to excuse me if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Based on the idea that the Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration. Makoto is SUCH a Hufflepuff but he'll always pick Haru.

They lined up at the front of the Great Hall, facing the four great tables that seated each of the students from the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Makoto stood wedged between his best friend Haruka and their childhood friend Nagisa. Next to Nagisa stood the kid with red-rimmed glasses they’d met on the Hogwarts Express. He’d entered their compartment and introduced himself as Rei. He explained that he didn’t know anyone else, as he was Muggle born, and asked if he could join them. Nagisa, who was fascinated with the Muggle world, instantly took a liking to Rei and they welcomed him into their little group. Haruka had kept silent, staring out the window and biting into another Chocolate Frog. To Rei, he must look indifferent, but Makoto knew he was just shy in front of strangers. Haru pressed in closer, their knees knocking together. Makoto smiled at him and kept his knee pressed to Haru’s.

“Haru, what house do you want to join?” He asked, hoping to distract his best friend.

“…I don’t care.” Haru finally muttered after a long pause. He shuffled his feet and then passed his Chocolate Frog card to Nagisa, for his collection.

“Waaahhh! Haru, don’t say that, what if we all end up in different houses?!” Nagisa cried.

Makoto felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t even thought of that. With their widely different personalities, it was entirely possible. Poor Rei was Muggle-born, so he had no idea what they were on about, but the rest of them had grown up in the magical world. They knew from their parents what traits the Houses represented. He knew it was foolish, but for some reason he always expected the three of them to be together, to end up in the same house.

Now, standing in front of the whole school, Makoto felt even more apprehensive, with the pressure of their teachers and their peers watching their every move. Waiting for the Sorting Hat to call each of their names was torture.

First up was Nagisa. He practically bounced up to the stool and eagerly jammed the Hat onto his head. For a while, there was silence as everyone waited for the verdict, but it wasn’t long until a seam in the Hat opened and declared Nagisa the first Slytherin. Makoto was shocked. Of all the possibilities, he had never expected any of them to join Slytherin! (Though when he mulled it over later, it occurred to him that Nagisa is actually pretty devious.) More names are called, a boy with bright red hair and strangely sharp teeth joining Nagisa at the Slytherin table.

Next up was Rei. As his name was called, he pushed his glasses up on his nose and swallowed nervously. His nerves showed as he tottered up to the stool on shaky legs and fumbled with the Hat. It barely rested on his head before it screamed Ravenclaw across the room. Well, he did look like the intellectual type, Makoto mused. They were about half way through the sorting at this point. Makoto watched as a tall boy, taller than himself even, with dark hair and piercing blue-green eyes, marched confidently to the stool. After a quiet deliberation, the hat announced that he too would be joining Nagisa in Slytherin.

Makoto grew more anxious. He knew he would never be put in Slytherin – Nagisa still made fun of him for the time he tried to cheat at Wizard Chess so that he would lose. Makoto was the least ambitious one out of all of them. He didn’t really want to join Slytherin anyway, but he didn’t like the idea of them being in separate Houses either. What if they really did end up in separate Houses? He was most worried about Haru; most people didn’t understand him, thinking him cold and aloof, he might end up alone. He was distracted when Haru’s name was suddenly called.

Haru looked calm as he walked towards the Hat, but Makoto could tell by the way his shoulders curled in on himself that he was feeling nervous, exposed in front of so many people. Haru gets anxious whenever there are too many eyes on him. He plops down on the stool and places the Hat on his head. Makoto watches with bated breath. He can’t be sure how much time has passed, but it must be minutes and neither the Hat nor Haru have moved. Whispers and murmurs start up; the Hat is taking unusually long, is there something wrong? At last, the seam opens and the Hat shouts Gryffindor! Makoto breathes a sigh of relief. Haru takes a seat at the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else.

Makoto is next to last to be called and he walks towards the Hat on unsteady legs. His heart is pounding so loudly as he sits on the stool, he wonders how no one else can hear it. Makoto gets one last look at the Great Hall and he locks eyes briefly with Haru, his face lit up by the floating candles, before the Hat drops over his head and blocks his view. There’s utter silence in the darkness, as if the Hat has blocked out all the noise of the Great Hall. Finally, a voice speaks in his ear.

_So, what do we have here?_

“Umm,” Makoto doesn’t know what to say. He knows the Hat is speaking to him, is he supposed to introduce himself? Is the Hat going to interview him? Nobody told him he’d be answering questions! The Hat chuckled in his ear.

_Calm down, boy. I’m just taking a peek into your mind._ Makoto panics briefly – _look into my mind, what does that mean?!_ But the Hat ignores him and continues its musings.

_Looks like you’re extremely loyal to those around you, you’d be a great fit for Hufflepuff –_

Makoto thinks Hufflepuff wouldn’t be so bad. It was his parents’ House, after all. But suddenly he remembers Haru, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table under a banner of red and gold.

_I want to be with Haru. I want to be wherever he is._ The Hat hums thoughtfully and Makoto squirms uncomfortably in his seat. He wonders how long he’s been sitting in front of everyone.

_Hmm, what’s this? Gryffindor, you say? Are you sure? You could make a lot of great friends in Hufflepuff, people of a like mind, you know._

Makoto thinks about the friends he already has. He thinks about Haru, how distant his dark blue eyes looked as he stared out the foggy window as they rode the Hogwart’s Express, his lips turned down in a worried frown as they talked about the Sorting earlier. He thinks about how Haru’s eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he stared back at Makoto just now. _I don’t care about that stuff._ Makoto doesn’t care about where he’s _supposed_ to fit in. If it’s not with Haru, there’s no point.

_Well, if you’re sure, it better be – **GRYFFINDOR!**_

Makoto hears the Hat shout the last word to the whole room and he yanks the Hat off his head, noise suddenly coming back in a rush as everyone claps politely, the Gryffindor table cheering particularly loudly, though he can still hear Nagisa’s cat calls over the din. Makoto’s legs feel heavy, like he’s just run a mile, but he’s beaming from ear to ear as he walks towards their table. His eyes find Haru’s easily and feels his breath catch in his throat. His usually stoic best friend is giving him an honest to God, real life smile. He pats the space on the bench next to him, gesturing for Makoto to sit down.

“I saved you a seat.” Haru mumbles and looks away, his cheeks tinted pink. Makoto beams and takes his place next to Haru. He knocks his knee against Makoto’s, and they stay pressed together for the rest of the feast.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include Rin just yet because I'd like to write him meeting Haru and the others in flying lessons. I imagine it would be something like Draco and Harry's first flying lesson, though obviously with a more friendly rivalry.


End file.
